


Disability Microfiction

by Baozhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Augmentative and Alternative Communication (AAC), Deaf Character, Disability, Echolalia, hypermobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baozhale/pseuds/Baozhale
Summary: Disability Microfiction based on an offer made for Cassandra Khaw's birthday.





	Disability Microfiction

Prompt: Cape

> Her cape could double as a magic carpet. It came in handy when people forgot they were supposed to have ramps...
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167840562210361344?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Echo

> “Echo echo echo!” I called out to the canyon. My voice didn’t come back, but I was having fun repeating the word anyways.
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167865057071357953?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Exuberant

> When she heard the news, Anna couldn’t stop happy-flapping. Not that she wanted to. Being elected President definitely warranted happy-flapping.
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167841484458090496?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Horses

> We made prostheses for the horses who lost legs in accidents.
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167840240888885254?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Triskaidekaphobia

> I looked at the AAC specialist.  
"... did you really need to unmask *exactly 13* words on that page? Can't we add, like, one more out of ALL THE WORDS?"[#AAC](https://twitter.com/hashtag/AAC?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#slpeeps](https://twitter.com/hashtag/slpeeps?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#slp](https://twitter.com/hashtag/slp?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167847900401086464?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Ecstatic

> They shook their wife awake. "Text the midwife, it's time!" they signed.  
  
Their wife placed a hand on their belly, ecstatic, and reached for her cell phone.
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167846473196802048?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Kiss

> At the end of the date, she rolled her wheelchair around the table, next to his. "May I kiss you?" she asked.   
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
And they did.
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167844941684518912?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Dorsiflexion

> The patron goddess of travel taught you to ride side-saddle, to avoid dorsiflexion.
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167839904673468417?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Strong Independent Person

> The princess couldn’t speak, so she studied magic and designed a slate that spoke what she wrote on it.
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167838857955618817?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Prompt: Crackle

> His joints crackled as he put his knee back together. "What, haven't you ever seen a cyborg?" he joked. (He wasn't actually a cyborg, yet. Just hypermobile.)
> 
> — Alyssa (@yes_thattoo) [August 31, 2019](https://twitter.com/yes_thattoo/status/1167855201367334912?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
